Fortuneteller Fourtuneteller
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: Toshi Yamatashi is NOT a ghost hunter... well not anymore at least but those days are behind her and as tempting as they are she refuses to go back to them... but when her Grandmothers theatre is haunted by an aggressive spirit with a grudge against the Yamatashi's... will she be able to resist her passion? T for language, fluffly romance, I DO NOT OWN GH.
1. Ch1: Toshi Yamatshi

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY : I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT I ONLY OWN MY OC **

* * *

"I specialize in fortunetelling equipment and I help manage the _ye ole theatre_ I do not exorcise spirits from houses…" I sighed pulling a pen from my pen holder and twirling it in my fingers absentmindedly kicking my bare feet up on my perfectly organized desk.

"But please! I'll pay you whatever you want just get rid of this thing!" the man begged "I'll get you anything you want!"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't specialize in that kind of service." I hung up the phone annoyed, unprofessional yes but not uncalled for. Occasionally I'll get calls asking to exercise spirits from houses, but that's not the sort of thing I do, not anymore anyway.

Suddenly my phone went off again and I picked it up before the first ring even ended.

"This is Toshi Yamatashi."

"Toshi! You need to come down here ASAP!" IT was my Gramma, Chiyo Yamatashi, I worked with her in taking care of the Ye Ole Theatre, I got a special deal seeing as that I'm related to her. "The popcorn machine is all hibbly jibbly!"

"Hibbly jibbly…" I ran this description through my head "Please describe hibbly jibbly…"

"Popcorn is going everywhere!" She yelled "Toshi please just get down here now!"

"Alright alright…" I sighed walking towards my coat and keys "I'll be there in 10."

* * *

"Well its fine now." I shrugged closing the glass door to the popcorn machine "Maybe the outlet malfunctioned a bit."

"But Toshi it was just so weird!" The elderly woman threw her hands up in the air "it just started shaking and popping popcorn all over the damn place!"

"Well you might wanna call an actual repairman." I shoved my hands in my pockets looking down at the woman "I don't specialize in machinery."

"Oh those fungamuffins'l just tell me that I need ta' replace it an' spend more money ... Leeches..." She muttered

"Well Gramma I don't know what to tell you." I shrugged "I can only look at point out the obvious." I sighed. My Gramma was stubborn as a mule. I knew she'd never part with this popcorn machine, she's had it since she started this little movie theatre and it's been here ever since.

"Oh please! You're a smart girl you could probably take this thing apart and put it back together and it would be good as new." She squabbled away throwing her hands up in the air "hell you could rebuild it with a fountain!"

"Alright well I'm going home." I buttoned up my coat "I'm tired."

"Take some popcorn!" She shoved a plastic baggy filled with popcorn in my purse without hesitation "you need to eat dinner!"

"Popcorn is hardly food Gramma." I looked inside my side bag before buttoning it shut "but thank you"

"Don't mention it now git." She showed me out the door "I've got some files to file and popcorn to pop can't have you in the way."

"Alright alright geeze..." I sighed as was pushed out the door.

* * *

_that following morning..._

This is Toshi Yamatashi."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Toshi?"

"Gramma?"

"Oh my god you sound just like Julia Roberts on the phone damn near fainted." She laughed

"Well I thought me stating my name would have been a big clue…What did you need?" I asked "if it's the popcorn machine again I can ask my landlord to look at it for you but there's nothing I can do to fix it." I sighed and picked my pen back up

"No no it's not that I'm in the hospital."

I felt a lump form in my throat "What!?" I dropped my pen and stood up knocking over my coffee and spilling it all over my pants "GAH!" I yelped as the hot liquid splashed all over my upper thigh.

"Relax I'm fine now," I could just see her waving me off as nonsense "but Toshi there's something you need to do."

"What happened? For god sakes Gramma! You're in the hospital!" I sped walked to my room to get new pants seeing as the ones I were wearing were soaked.

"Would you calm down? I'm talking aren't I?"

"Gramma what hospital I'm coming there." I snatched some jeans from closet snapping the hanger in half as I pulled them out "shit."

"I need you to do something first."

"GRAMMA!" I scolded in disbelief.

"Don't yell so loud it's so inelegant" she just scolded me! ME! For yelling about her trying to get me to run some errand before I saw her at the hospital does she not realize the depth of this situation "I'll tell you what hospital when you do this for me."

I sighed rubbing my forehead "fine. What is it?"

"I need you to go to the theatre." She said seriously

"And lock it?"

"Hush child! Let me finish!" She scolded, I sighed and began removing my Coffee stained pants. "Go to my room and get my rosary, it's in my bedside table."

I froze for a second her rosary? What did she need that for? Gramma... What happened?"

"Toshi there's something in the theatre, I don't know what or who it is but it's a spirit and it's angry and vengeful." She said seriously

"Gramma why didn't you say something?" I asked astonished "I study parapsychology! I could have looked into it for you."

"Well I don't know! It just seemed like nothing!" She defended "it WASENT until now I realized how bad it was."

"Okay okay." I pulled on my jeans "I'll bring your rosary okay?"

"Thank you dear." I could hear her smile through the phone as I hung up.

* * *

"So you said that this shape just came at you and as soon as it hit you it burst into this black dust?"

"Yes! Scared the dickens outta me." Gramma rubbed her rosary between her fingers anxiously "Toshi I'm not kidding around here this really happened there's something in that movie theatre!"

"I believe you." I took her hand in mine trying to comfort her

"Well the doctor doesn't! What a moron." She puffed shaking her head in disbelief "they tried to put me in psych! Me! In psych! Can you believe it?"

"Well not everyone is aware of the paranormal." I shrugged

"Well those people are inbred idiots." She growled "so how long am I stuck here? Till tomorrow?"

"No, till Saturday."

"Saturday?!" She yelled "I can't stay here till Saturday those ghost Hunters need me there to investigate properly!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"...I'm sorry... Gramma did you say ghost hunters?" I eyed her skeptically

"Yeah I called that SPR place."

"Shibuya physic research?"

"Yes! They came here earlier and talked to me. Oh my lord Toshi you would not believe who's in charge he's so young! And his assistant is hot stuff let me tell you." She babbled on and about the meeting, Toshi already tuning out, knowing that the rest would be nonsense.

"That's why I need to be there Toshi!" She finished flopping back on the hospital bed Toshi tuned herself in taking that as a sign she was finished "if I'm not there the spirit may not show up like it did!"

"Give me they're number." I flipped my cell phone out of my pocket "I'll discuss some different arrangements with them."

888888888888

(This is Shibuya physic research)

"Hello? I'm Toshi Yamatashi you spoke to my grandmother Chiyo Yamatashi about her theatre correct?"

(Yes, we did, is there a problem?)

"Well yes there is." I looked over to my grandmother as she talked the nurse's ear off about some new movie "my grandmother won't be released from the hospital until the end of this week."

(I see...)

"Is there some kind of alternative we can work out?" I tapped my foot. "Perhaps we can push this investigation back another week?"

(That wouldn't be plausible, we need to get in there and investigate as soon as possible)

"Okay..." I sighed running a hand through my hair "can you maybe do the investigation without my grandmother present?"

(Well it may affect our investigation, if the spirit is holding a grudge against your grandmother the. It may not make itself known.)

"Toshi gimmie' the phone." Gramma reached out to me "I'll speak with them."

I sighed handing her the phone knowing there's no point in arguing with her

"I'm passing you over to my grandmother." I told them handing the phone to my Gramma

"Yes hi it's Chiyo." There was some talking on the other side of the line "yes she's of the direct bloodline... Yes she's there often... Yes..." I raised my brows mouthing 'what' to her but she waved me off "of course she would! Oh she would be happy to do so! Alright then! Bye bye!" She hung up the phone and handed it to me "good news! You can go in my place!"

"I can what?"

"You can go instead of me! This works out perfectly." She clapped happily as I just stared at her a blank expression on my face

"I don't really appreciate you volunteering me like that." I crossed my arms glaring at her. "What if I had plans?"

"Oh you never make plans!" She waved of my notion as pish posh

You can do your work while you're there and you can go and get back into ghost hunting!"

"Gramma I'm not ghost hunting anything." I sat down in the chair crossing my

Legs "I'm just there so the ghost will come out, I won't be participating in anything besides just being there."

"Oh Toshi please! You love ghost hunting!"

"Ghost hunting is not a real profession, I can't support myself on that alone." I argued "I have a job."

"You find and sell fortune telling tools. You don't even like selling things!"

"I like fortunetelling." I shrugged

"But you LOVE ghost hunting!" She argued

"I'm not doing this right now." I shook my head and stood up exhausted by the day "what time do I have to be there?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She grinned "take your equipment with you!"

"I'm not ghost hunting." I sang as I began to gather my things to leave

"Yes you are! You know you can't resist Toshi! You're going ghost hunting." She wagged a finger at me and I rolled my eyes

"I love you Gramma." I kissed her temple. "I'll visit again tomorrow morning"

"Bring me a burger, I hate this cardboard hospital food, this is a place of healing not a place of poison." She bit as she snuggled down in her bed.

* * *

**HELLO! And thank you for coming to read my fanfiction! Please leave a review telling me what you thought, it would be much appreciated!**


	2. Ch2: Time For The Show

I had decided before I went over to the ye ole theatre to meet with the ghost hunters I would spend the morning with my grandmother.

I can believe this is considered food." Gramma growled as she took in the sight of her roast beef which was actually just 2 slices of lunch meat. "Why couldn't you bring me a burger again?"

"Because the hospital won't let me bring in food from other places." I had explained for the hundredth time "Just eat it Gramma, it's not-"

"You're not wearing that to the theatre are you?" My Gramma interrupted pointing at my dark blue tracksuit. "Toshi you need to dress to impress!"

"I thought I just had to show up?" I asked after adding a 3rd cream to my coffee. "I'm just going to be sorting some dice the entire time.

"Toshi would you dress like this to a job interview?" She asked pointedly

"Gramma I thought we discussed this, I'm not looking for a 3rd job, I already have two." I said rolling my eyes

"It's not like they take up a lot of time." She argued right back. See this is where being with my Gramma can get annoying. She always shoves her opinion so far down your throat it becomes a meal, and she won't stop until you give in or there's no point anymore. And the point will cease to exist as soon as this whole investigation is over.

"I'm not Ghost hunting Gramma." I shook my head

"Fine. But at least change into some jeans or something? You don't wanna be in that sweaty tracksuit the entire time right? I'm not sure how long they will need you there, you'll probably have to spend the night." And that's where it gets even more annoying, she makes good points. I had jogged to the hospital to get some exercise in and I was indeed pretty sweaty.

"I guess you're right." I looked at myself seeing that I sweated through my tank top. "Ill change." Suddenly a thought popped into my head "Wait did you say I need to spend the night?"

"You might." She shrugged nonchalant "they said they need you present for most of the investigating… and they said the investigation may take a few days."

"So what your saying is that I need to go and pack a bag." I asked in a non-questioning tone. I sighed getting up from my seat getting ready to leave. It would have been nice to know this sooner. "Well I'm gonna go home and get some things together." Which reminds me there's a box of dice I need to sort for my boss, I better grab that as well.

"Alright Toshi and don't forget your supplies! It's better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it." She stated wisely, I rolled my eyes not even in the mood to argue anymore.

"Bye Gramma I love you." I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Bye Toshi I love you to." She smiled warmly and waved as I left. I was about halfway down the hall before she yelled at the top of her lungs "DON'T FORGET DEODERANT!" I ducked my head in embarrassment.

* * *

When I got home I couldn't possibly forget to freshen up after that little announcement my Gramma made in the hospital for everyone to hear. I changed out of my tracksuit into a pair of blue jeans and a comfy black turtleneck. I gave my hair a quick brush before readjusting it into a pony tail letting some of my black bangs fall in my face.

"And of course deodorant." I whispered to myself bitterly slathering some on. "I'm 19 I'm not gonna forget deodorant." I shook my head at my Gramma's antics.

I tossed my deodorant to the side, I tiptoed to reach my closets top shelf to retrieve my small back duffle bag. As I pulled it down I pulled down a box with it spilling out its contents. I sighed tossing my duffle to the side to clean up the mess. As I was putting the stuff away I realized what it was.

"This is the stuff me and mom used when we were ghost hunting…" I saw that everything was there, my tarot cards, sage, a lighter, dowsing rods, some crystals, a book of shadows, a flashlight, and various other odds and ends. Before I could roll my eyes at the irony of the situation a thought popped into head. I've never heard about this SPR place before. I mean yeah I knew they existed and I knew they were ghost hunters but I haven't heard anyone speak of them until now. Not even my boss and she's really into this stuff. What if their just a bunch of flukes? What if they accomplish nothing and just further upset the spirit and get us all into some kind of danger? I may not be a ghost hunter anymore but that doesn't mean I don't believe in the paranormal and spirits and stuff.

"I'm just taking this in case of an emergency." I told myself scooping up the stuff and putting it into my duffle bag. "I'm just pulling it out if I need it." After throwing in a few other basic items such as a toothbrush and a change of clothes I zipped my bag shut and headed out the door.

* * *

After a brisk walk to the theatre which was only a 20 minute walk from my apartment, I noticed a white van parked out front, I assumed they were here already.

I opened the door with my back seeing at that my arms were full with my duffle and the box of dice I had to sort "Hello?" I walked into the lobby to see a lot more people than I was expecting. There were a couple shelves lined with various screens and some shelves with other things I had no freaking clue what they were. A very tall man wearing a white dress shirt and tie was messing with some of the technology on the shelves, a younger man with him dressed darkly. A couple girls, one I recognized as that Masako girl, the spirit medium I saw in magazines, a taller red haired woman and an adorable little high school girl with short brown hair.

"Hey you." The red haired woman called out to me approaching me with a determined manner. "The theatre is closed until further notice."

"I know. I was asked to come here." I stated calmly. "Mr. Shibuya requested my presence."

"Oh, Are you a shrine maiden?" the cute little high school girl approached me looking up at me with curious eyes.

"Maybe Naru called in another since you haven't done anything useful yet." Masako said devilishly from behind her kimono sleeve.

"No I'm not a shrine maiden." I brushed my bangs out of my face absentmindedly. A tad uncomfortable under their gazes. "My grandmother owns the theatre and said you requested someone who's here often be present."

"This is Toshi Yamatashi." The younger of the two men who I was watching earlier came out of nowhere joining our little conversation. "She's Chiyo's granddaughter, and since her grandmother can't be here she is taking her place."

"Why does she need to be here?" the red haired woman asked, I found it a bit rude since I was standing right there even if she didn't intend for it to be rude.

"Toshi is here often, sensing a familiar presence might provoke the spirit to show itself, and if it's holding a grudge against one person it might only show if that person is present."

"But what if the spirit only has a grudge against Chiyo?" the little high schoolgirl asked.

"Usually if spirits have a grudge against someone, even if it's not that bad, they will also have a grudge against someone of the direct bloodline." He explained coolly then looking me in the eye. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the head of Shibuya phycic research." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I took it in mine. I was a bit surprised that he was in charge, I expected it to be that really tall guy with the tie over there, but Gramma did say he was young, I didn't expect him to be this young. "Your grandmother said you could be of use to us, she said you were a spiritualist."

"Did she?" I raised my brows "Sorry I won't be able to help you that way."

"Oh?"

"I'm just here in place of my grandmother." I explained shortly hoping he wouldn't press the subject.

"I see…" he looked at me skeptically for a moment before speaking up again. "Why don't you talk to Mai and have her explain what we do here." He gestured to the cute high school girl "I have things that need tending to." And with that he returned to his original position

"Hi I'm Mai Taniyama." The girl smiled brightly "It's so nice to meet you, me and my friends love coming to this theatre to watch movies."

"Glad you like it." I smiled lightly.

"And this is Ayako and Masako." She gestured to the tall red haired woman and the celebrity child. "Ayako is a shrine maiden and Masako is a medium."

"I've heard of you." I commented coolly at Masako "I've seen you in a few magazines."

"Yes well her reputation precedes her." Ayako commented smoothly.

"Okay we tried all the keys we still can't get into the theatre." A man with brown hair tied back into a ponytail appeared from the hallway accompanied by a shorter guy with blonde hair and lovely blue eyes, with my gamma's bundle of keys in his fist.

"Maybe we can pick the lock?" the blonde boy suggested revealing his thick Australian accent.

"Hey who is that?" the taller man with the ponytail's gaze fell on me with wide eyes.

"This is Toshi Yamatashi." Mai introduced me "She's Chiyo's granddaughter, she's going to be working with us-"

"Well it's nice to meet you!" The taller man pushed past Ayako "I'm Houshou Takigawa! But you can call me monk!" he grabbed my hand firmly and shook it. "I'm so glad we can work together!"

"Ummm thank you…." I said a bit taken aback by his outgoing nature.

"I'm John Brown miss." The blonde boy introduced himself "It's nice to meet you Miss Yamatashi."

"Likewise Mr. Brown." I shook his hand.

"John is a priest and Takigawa is a monk." Mai noted.

"I see." I lied. I completely couldn't see it, I've never met a priest so young looking, he couldn't be over 16 could he? And I'm pretty sure most monks are supposed to be completely bald let alone have ponytails.

"Maybe you could help us out?" John said "None of these keys seem to work on the theatre."

"Could you tell us which one it is?" Monk asked holding the large ring of keys out to me

"Oh these keys don't work." I shook my head looking at the ring of keys "This is my Gramma's key collection, she must've gotten them mixed up."

"Oh well that explains it!" monk laughed

"We had the locks changed because the originals were to damage to repair, so we replaced them with exact replicas." I set down the box and my duffle on the snack bar and pulled my lanyard out of my purse which contained all my copies of all the keys to the theatre on it. "Allow me." I walked over to the theatre doors unlocking them. "There you go, but this isn't where she said it happened."

"We know." Kazuya said sounding annoyed with my statement "We'd like to set up a few cameras in there in case something does happen." Naru Explained "Ms.

"Ms. Hara." Naru deadpanned "Take a look around and report back."

"I can show you around." I stood "I'll take you to the place Gramma said she was attacked." I'm only showing her around, I'm not going to investigate at ALL. I'm just gonna let her do her thing that's it.

"That would be helpful." Masako stated simply. You know for a celebrity she's not the most charming girl.

"Wow you seem eager to help out." Mai commented happily

"I just want this done." I stated simply "the faster the better, follow me ." I waved for her to follow me as I lead us to the theatre.

* * *

"She said she was back here, behind the screen, she was fixing a light or something." I crossed my arms and looked down at Masako "do you um...see anything?"

"No I do not sense any spirits." She shook her head. That was totally not the vibe I was getting, I felt as if there were several people not to far away. It felt like it was coming through the screen.

_I wonder_

"Let me take you to the theatre." I said leading her out of the room. "People used to say there were oddly dressed people in the audience, like early 1900 dressed." I explained as I opened the door "this is it." I looked at the smaller girl and she froze, sapphire eyes wide with shock "...Ms. Hara?" She walked further into the room looking around "...do you see something?"

"Their dancing..." She whispered

"Pardon?"

"There are spirits dancing..." Her eyes darted to a fro. I couldn't disagree with her, the presence I felt before was a lot stronger than before, I couldn't identify their gender or age but I could defiantly tell they were moving around.

"Should we leave?" I asked her but she still stared blankly towards the spirits. "...hello?"

"They're so scared..." She put a hand over her mouth, horror filling her features.

"Well... What do you want to do?" I asked awkwardly waiting for her to do her thing.

"..."

"Ms. Hara?"

"THE CHILDREN OH THE CHILDREN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs thrusting her arms outward throwing her head back "OH IT'S TERRIBLE JODRIC! THE CHILDREN ARE MISSING!" She fell to her knees "OH THE HORROR!"

" ?!" I tried again before the doors of the main entrance to the theatre were thrown open.

"What's going on? We heard yelling!" Monk ran in with everyone else behind him

"OH RALPH ITS TERRIBLE!" She screeched dramatically looking at monk

"Is... She possessed?" I asked kneeling down to her level. Placing a hand on her back, I could feel that her presence was much older than it should be but still female.

"THE CHILDREN ARE AT STAKE!" she began to sing loudly.

Naru approached Masako calmly "mam, if you're in danger we-"

"THEY MUST HAVE GONE AWAY!" She continued to sing

"Please stop singing and listen to us." Naru said more loudly and firmly this time

"We just want to help you!" Mai shouted

"STOP IT PLEASE!" She sang out her face trying to stay In Character "YOULL JUST MAKE IT WORSE!"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked concerned

"I CAN'T!" She sang "NO ONE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I winced as she hit the high note

"Why? Why can't you stop?" Naru asked

"WE CANT STOOOOOOOOOP THE SHOOOOOOOOW!" I covered my ears this time as she hit the high note, suddenly her eyes went wide with fear "I HAVE TO GO! IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOOOOOOOW." As the note finished a light emitted from masalas body and then flew away. Masako fell to the floor with a thud.

"Masako!" Mai cried out in horror

* * *

The first day of the investigation Masako was possessed by a spirit. The spirit seemed so frightened but why?

"I remember them dancing... And how frightened they all looked..." Masako squeaked out. The spirit who possessed her really put a strain on her vocal cords when hitting those high notes causing her to lose her voice.

"She said something about a show, could she be one of the actors that committed suicide in the theatre?" Something that made this theatre special? It was really old, REALLY old. Originally it was a place for plays and musicals but it eventually went out of business because so many people started committing suicide. And just sat there for a while until my Gramma bought it and turned it into a movie theatre. I wouldn't be surprised if it's one of the actors causing trouble but why?

"She did... Seem older." I mused.

"It's strange... Why would she possess Masako? Usually spirits shy away within the first few hours of an investigation right?" Mai asked rhetorically.

"She might have just been trying to perform." John suggested

"But she said something about not being able to stop, what could that mean?" Ayako asked crossing her arms.

"She could have just been really dedicated to her job." Naru said "she could have just possessed masako out of panic by accident."

"How do you just possess someone by accident?" Monk asked

"Ms. Yamatashi." I looked up from my shoes to look at Naru "did you see anything?"

"Well..." I guess if I just tell them what I saw that would really count in taking part of the investigation right? After all I'm just telling them what I know "well... If she just wanted to tell us she couldn't stop, why didn't she just talk normally to tell us? What if she really couldn't stop singing?"

"She could have been just trying to play it off..." Ayako suggested "make it seem like part of the play."

"Yeah but singing about children is a far stretch from singing about saying you can't stop the show. If she was good enough to preform here than she should know to just ignore the distractions." I explained crossing my arms "I think she was trying to tell us something."

"Or tell (you) something." Naru corrected

"What?"

"I want you to stay in one place for a while, the lounge should suffice." He went on completely disregarding my question

"I'll stay with her in case anything happens." Monk volunteered

"No I need you to bless the theatre, Mai you stay with her just to be safe." He ordered before turning to Lin. "Make sure the camera in the lounge is working properly."

* * *

**I got such a lovely review from DreamRealm3 I decided to update **** thank you so much for the review and telling your friends about it, I truly do appreciate it **

**Please leave a review, it encourages me to update faster!**


	3. Ch3: Devilish Dice

So it appears I was correct, I wasn't going to do anything! I was sitting in my gramma's lounge doing nothing but sorting dice on her glass coffee table while SPR observed me through a camera. Yep, living the dream.

"So you can tell fortunes with dice? That's so cool!" Oh and that high school girl Mai? She was here just to watch me as I sort dice.

"I don't, but other people do." I noted separating the dice into neat stacks of two. "I BELIVE it's the most basic type of fortune telling there is so it's quite common, especially amongst armatures."

"So what exactly do you do?" She asked sweetly sitting on the other side of the coffee table

"I specialize in fortunetelling equipment." I held two dice between my fingers studying them

"Oh so you're a fortuneteller?"

"I dabble in the art of fortunetelling yes, but that's not my job."

"What do you do then?"

"I work for the owner of the Gypsy's chest and I help manage this theatre." I explained picking up two dice that looked pretty similar studying them intently. "I identify the authenticity of items and find authentic items to sell in her store."

"Oh wow so you like find fake products? Like what?"

"Identifying fake crystals, commercial tarot cards, bad dowsing rods ECT..." I listed of placing the two dice in the small paper box specially folded to hold exactly two dice.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Sorting compatible dice." I grabbed my clipboard and studied it "if two dice aren't compatible you may not get an accurate reading. They'll work against each other instead of with each other."

"You can tell that just by holding them?"

"Yes, it takes practice but it's not too hard once you've done it awhile." I scribbled some notes on my clipboard and placed it back down looking at the dice again.

"But they all just look like ordinary dice..."

"Yes but these were all handcrafted and cleansed by a professional, they tend to be the easiest to use and I find them more accurate." I laced my fingers together and pressed them against my mouth in thought. "Unfortunately this particular artist just sends them in a box like this, and doesn't send them in pairs, so I have to sort through them and find their partner."

"Wow... That's amazing!" She sighed in fascination. "Can you show me how? To find compatible dice?"

"Not right now I have a short deadline and I'd like to get this done as quickly as possible." I shook my head

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be really busy." She sighed looking dejected.

"It's fine. Maybe another day." I picked up two dice that seemed to be giving off the same vibe. "When I'm not so rushed."

(Mai? Com... In ...Mai." Her Walkie talkie went off, the voice was staticy and unclear.

"Oh that's naru" she picked up her Walkie and held it to her mouth "This is Mai, what's up?"

(...come to... Base... Needed...) it was so hard to make out everything since it was so staticy

"What about Toshi? Shouldn't she be with someone?" she asked

(Monk... Take...over)

"I guess I have to go" she stood up replacing her Walkie talkie back on her belt "it was nice talking to you!" She smiled

"Likewise." I nodded to her respectfully before she left the room. She was a sweet girl her presence was refreshing it gave a very calming atom sphere. I packaged the dice properly, then I felt a strong male presence in the room, right before the door slammed shut.

"Please don't slam the doors, the hinges aren't the best." I said before turning around to face the man 'monk' who had been assigned to watch me. But he was nowhere in sight.

But the presence still remained strong

* * *

"Hey Naru."

"Mai, what are you doing here?!" Naru shouted "you're supposed to be with Ms. Yamatashi."

"You called me on the Walkie talkie!" She shouted in defense "you said monk was watching her."

"No I didn't." Naru shot back. Suddenly there was a fizzling sound from one of the monitors. "Lin what's going on?"

"The camera went out in the lounge." He reported typing something on his computer rapidly. "Something's wrong with the signal."

"...Toshi..." Mai whimper. Suddenly there was another scream from outside. "Ayako!" Mai shouted

"Lin! Mai! Go get Ms. Yamatashi! I'll help Ayako!"

"Naru-" Lin began to protest before Naru cut him off

"There's no time! Just go!" He shouted sprinting out of the room.

* * *

I stood up immediately looking around the room to make sure he WASN'T hiding anywhere, seeing as that he seemed to be quite a joking person.

I gripped the crystal around my neck I can feel your presence." I spoke out loudly and clearly "if you can hear me please make yourself known." Almost immediately a single book fell from the bookshelf and landed to the ground with a papery thud, if slid on the ground towards me, under the couch and hitting my foot.

"I mean you no harm." I said out firmly "if there's something you need to say-" suddenly the book at my foot caught fire. I immediately snapped my foot away from the flame. I stepped on the flames a couple times to extinguish them. I walked towards the door to exit, but just as I started the giant oak bookcase fell like a falling tree, blocking my escape route.

_No way could I move that_

'Pop!'

The lights were out and I was left in a windowless room, pitch black with no way out.

I reached my pocket for my lighter, flicking it i illuminated several book floating a distance in front of me. Before I could even identify the one I was looking at as a Charles dickens book it flew at me, I ducked to my knees avoiding the impact.

_They aren't alive Toshi, you can fight them, you have the things you need, just use them_

My mother's voice echoed in my brain many times over, reminding me I had what II needed to fight this off.

I can fight it.

I closed my eyes before blowing out the lighter. Sitting cross legged on the ground I tossed my lighter to the side and folded my hands in my lap reciting a prayer that had been burned in my memory forever.

"_If I am in the presence of evil_

_Let light surround my soul_

_Dispel the evil around me_

_Protect me from this evil aura_

_Banish the spirit that threatens this place_

_And let their sins see the light!"_

The books fell to the floor with a thud. That could only suppress it for a short time. I had to get out of here. I began helplessly trying to push away the bookcase.

"TOSHI?! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

It was Mai! "Yes!" I yelled back pressing my hands against the door "the bookcase fell in front of the door I can't move it!" I yelled

"STAND BACK!" a male voice yelled, there was a pound on the door, followed by several more. He was going to break down the door!

THWACK a book flew right at the back of my head I yelped grabbing the back of my head doubling over in pain.

"If I am in the presence of evil"

POUND!

"Let light surround my soul"

POUND!

"Dispel the evil around me"

POUND!

"Protect me from this evil aura"

POUND! I could now see light emitting from the hallway…

"Banish the spirit that threatens this place"

POUND! More light…

"And let their sins see the light!"

CRUNCH! The door now had a gaping hole in it right above where the bookcase fell, in that man with the tall man with the tie and some kind of light he threw towards the spirit. In a second it was gone, the only presence that was near was the man who saved me and Mai.

"Toshi! Are you okay?" Mai ran in a flashlight in hand looking at me horrified.

"I'm... Fine..." I panted out with my hands on my knees. Straightening my body I looked down at Mai. "I'm alright."

"Everyone out." The man ordered sternly. Following Miami ducked through the hold created by Lin into the hallway, which I was thankful was still lit.

"Oh my gosh! Toshi your arm!" Mai pointed to the red welt on my arm

"What happened?" Monk and john appeared running towards us "we heard yelling and pounding, is everyone alright?"

"Toshi was attacked!" Mai exclaimed

"Are you alright?" Monk looked at me concerned.

"I'll be okay." I said calmly crossing my arms "just some bruises." I touched the bump that was forming on my head and winced.

"What's wrong with your head? Let me see." Monk moved my hand and looked at my head. He whistled low "that's gonna be one helluva bump."

"I don't doubt it." I agreed.

"Ms. Yamatashi are you alright?" Naru appeared approaching us with a calm demeanor.

"I'm fine." I said shortly

"Is Ayako okay?" Mai asked clasping her hands together nervously

"She's fine, she just saw a mouse." He said simply

"It was just a mouse?" Mai asked "well I'm glad."

"Although it seems Toshi WASENT as lucky." Monk commented

"Mai Ms. Yamatashi get to base, Monk, John, search that room for anything out of the ordinary."

"You got it boss." John said.

* * *

I sat on the couch a cup of hot tea in my hand, as Mai offered me a blanket which I kindly refused. Sipping the tea, which was some sort of chamomile I enjoyed the warming sensation it spread in my body.

"So tell me exactly what happened." Naru pressed as soon as the cup had left my lips. This kid doesn't waste a moment does he? "Right after the door slammed, was when we lost the camera function."

"Naru give her a moment! She's probably scared to death right now!" Mai scolded him

"I'm fine Mai." I assured her gently as I set my teacup down. "After the door slammed, I asked if there was a spirit with me, a book flew off the shelf and hit me in the foot then caught fire." I paused giving the man who had saved me earlier whose name I now know as Lin a moment to write down what I said "I tried to leave but the bookcase fell In front of the door, the lights went out and then it started hitting me with books."

"You did something else though, the time you were in there alone the spirit would have done much more damage to you." Naru noted, I sighed, and there was no way around this.

"It was a spell to ward off spirits, it's weak so it didn't hold it off for long." I admitted

"I see... Your grandmother did say you had experience with the paranormal." He stated

"My mother is a priestess, she cleanses houses and blesses stones and such, and she taught me some of what she knew, including how to ward away spirits." I stated grasping my tea again and taking another sip.

"We replaced the camera and checked the room whatever was in there was gone." Monk and john came back from checking out the room. "But you might want to take a look at the room. There's something you might want to see." John noted seriously. Lin typed something on the computer. One of the blank screens popped up showing night vison this time. There was a lot more damage to the room than I thought, the couch had been flipped, the TV was smashed, and the coffee table in smithereens and various books lied around the room carelessly. But what was odd was the pattern created in the carpet by ...a bunch of white dots?

"What are those?" Monk said as he squinted at the screen trying to identify what was on the carpet.

"Maybe it's pieces of the paged from those books." John suggested

"May I take a look?" I stood behind them looking at them expectantly

"Oh sure." Monk stepped aside to give me a better look at the screen. I squinted at the white spots, my eyes lit up with realization

"Dice..."

"What?" John asked

"I was sorting dice in there. That's what's on the carpet." I tilted. My head to the side. "I think it spells something..."

"...the show will go on..." Mai read

"What do you suppose that means?" John asked

"If I'm not mistaken, this place was a theatre for plays and musicals correct?" Naru turned to me

"Yes it was." I nodded "we tore out the stage and replaced it with a screen."

"Maybe it's one of the actors?" Mai suggested

"That's possible." Naru nodded. "Considering the multiple suicides that have occurred here."

"Ouch..." I hissed as the pain in my head pulsated

"What's wrong?"

"My head." I tried resting my hand on it to ease some pain but it only made it worse.

"You should put some ice on that." Mai commented looking at the bump on my head.

"I'll get it." Monk said quickly and without another moment he walked out of the room.

"One thing we know for sure is that whatever is causing trouble in this theatre has a grudge against the Yamatashi family." Naru said gripping his chin in thought

"Why us?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"I did some research on this theatre, apparently it was shut down a long time ago due to lack of funds." I crossed my arms and listened intently. "But mostly it was because of the multiple suicides, people thought the place was cursed." Naru explained "I'm assuming that they have a grudge because your grandmother tore down the stage and turned it into a movie theatre, and since movies are the main cause of a downfall in live theatre that could also explain why masako said the dancers looked upset."

_How ironic..._ I thought to myself "well what do us... I mean what are you going to do?"

"Monk, Ayako and john, will drive out the spirits." I looked over to the shrine maiden and the priest

"Will it work?" I asked

"We'll have to see." Naru shrugged.

"And me?" I pointed to myself

"You will stay here, it's clear the spirits are holding a grudge against your family, it could be more difficult to drive them out if you're not here." Naru explained

"I'm back." Monk came back with ice wrapped in a dish towel. "Hold you head still."

"Ouch." I said shortly as he gently pressed the ice to the back of my head. "I can hold it." I said pacing my hand atop of his much larger one to encourage him to move his hand away.

"Oh right." He pulled his hand away "I brought your bag back by the way." Monk smiled at me holing up my small black duffle bag "thought you might want it"

"Thank you monk." I stood and took back my duffle bag.

"Hey no problem." Monk rubbed the back of his neck blushing lightly. I immediately felt a sense of relief to have my things returned to me, especially knowing I was in the presence of hostile spirits. In the end I'm glad I decided to bring it. After all these things have saved my life once or twice in the past.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked "It's okay if your scared, most people are a bit... Disturbed by their first paranormal experience."

"I'm fine." I said simply. It was certainly not my first experience with restless spirits, yeah one of the more intense ones but not the worst either.

"Alright, but if you start feeling scared don't hesitate to say something." He assured me resting a hand on my shoulder. "We've all done this before so don't worry your in good hands."

"Mrs. Yamatashi." Naru approached me interrupting our conversation "We're going to leave for the night and I'm going to ask you do the same, and we're going to need you back the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?" I asked, I thought it was clear that the spirit had a grudge. "I thought the spirit had a grudge against my family and wouldn't appear unless we were present."

"it seems to appear that way but we want to make sure there is in fact a grudge against your family." He explained.

"Okay, give me a time and ill be there."

* * *

**Please review! It makes me update faster! What do you think of Toshi's little defense technique?!**

**Does anyone have anything they like to ask Toshi? She's taking questions!**

**Don't worry, Toshi isn't a witch I'm not brining the harry potter universe into this. If you have any questions about Toshi's abilities/ beliefs please feel free to pm me I would be happy to answer any questions, although I may not answer them for they may be answered later in the story **

**WOW! 4 reviews?! Thank you so much yuyuhakoshoobsesser, aleiaa, emmie-echo, dream realm3, and guest for the reviews!**

**Also an apology to guest for I did not thank them in the last chapter for reviewing.**


	4. Ch4: Tarot Lessons

_**PLEASE READ: please go back to the previous chapter and read the end, something has been added to it that will help this chapter make more sense**_

_**Okay, now you can read.**_

* * *

The following day I went to the gypsy's chest, my other work place. It's a decent sized spiritual store that sold various things such as stones, candles, tarot cards, dowsing rods, pendulums, books, white sage, I could really go on for a while considering I've stocked the shelves and made various orders many times.

I did what I usually did there on slow with a numb persona. I almost felt like breathing doing what I do at the Gypsy's Chest, helping customers, restocking shelves, relighting incense, dusting… it can get a bit boring.

The one exiting thing that happen today I did have to explain what happened with the dice to my boss. She was fine with it but more along the lines of wanting to know about my paranormal experience.

"-After that I had to leave, I'm going back tomorrow to meet with them." I finished explaining with a steaming cup of lavender tea in my hand.

"Oh how exiting!" my boss Safia, but I call her mistress Safia seeing as that she's known by that title. She's one of the best fortune tellers in the city and there are a few flukes around. Mistress Safia was the real deal, she could tell you something about yourself before you took two steps in the shop. When I first walked in here it was more out of curiosity, I wasn't really looking for a job, but before I could even look at anything she came right up to me and said she wanted to hire me, saying I had a good energy about me and she could tell I was familiar with the paranormal/ fortunetelling arts. At first I was a little skeptic about it, but eventually she convinced me otherwise to take the job.

as much as I liked taking a tea break, especially when it was my boss's lavender tea, I needed to get down to business "so about the dice, I won't be able to get them back until-"

"Oh forget the dice for a small moment-" She waved off my words like a foul scent in the air "Tell me more about the ghost hunting you did."

"I wasn't ghost hunting." I shook my head "I was merely there, I didn't do anything."

"You warded off a spirit, pretty sure that falls along the lines of ghost hunting…" she argued

"That was merely self-defense I'm not a ghost hunter nor will I be doing any ghost hunting." I said soundly taking a sip of my tea.

"You're in denial, but that's fine, I can see that you will take a large turn in your lifestyle soon." Before I could open my mouth and argue I heard the bells of the front door jingle. "Ah, that's my appointment, I must be off." She set down her cup and fluttered off.

I sighed and looked down at my tea, tilting it in circles to swirl around the tea leaves. "I'm not a ghost hunter… it's not a good job." I whispered and set my cup back down. Pushing all things paranormal in my mind away I went back to work

* * *

That following day I went back to the theatre like I was instructed to. I found only Naru, Mai and Lin in the Lobby. Standing around the monitors.

"Hello." I called out to make myself known

"Hi Toshi!" Mai smiled brightly as I approached them

"Has anything happened?" I asked Naru who neglected to greet me.

"No nothing. So we can now say the spirits are defiantly holding a grudge against your family." He said not looking away from his notes "We're going to have you stay for the rest of the day, if nothing happens we can conclude the spirit has been driven out. And I would ask you to refrain from retrieving your dice until we've concluded the spirit is gone"

"Alright." I said simply, I didn't really expect to be able to get them just yet.

"Hey Toshi!" A loud voice called out to me, I whirled round to see Monk walking towards me "How's your head doing?"

"Much better thank you." I said simply.

"Good, and how are you doing? No spiritual encounters at your house no weird dreams?" he asked

"No, everything is completely normal." I said honestly. "I don't think anything followed me home."

"Good, good." He smiled. After a moment of just standing there looking at me I turned around and walked towards the refreshments bar feeling awkward under his gaze. I set my bag down unceremoniously, jumping over the bar so I could dust off the candy shelves. But just as I reached under the bar to grab a dust rag.

"HI Toshi."

"Oh… Hello Mai…." I said awkwardly not expecting anybody to come over and talk to me.

"How's your arm doing?" she pointed at the spot where the ghost had hit me with a book.

"It's doing fine." I said "It didn't even bruise."

"Well that's good." She said sweetly

"Oh that reminds me." I reached into my bag "I remember you said you wanted to learn about fortunetelling." I interrupted her process of making tea.

"Oh, yes I did." She smiled "I think it's really cool, especially that whole dice thing."

"Well I found this at my works storage room." I retrieved a not-in-the-best-condition book out of my bag and handed it to her. "We can really sell it since it's in such bad shape but I thought you might like to have it."

"Oh wow, thank you so much!" she beamed brightly her cheery attitude putting a refreshing energy in the atmosphere. "What are those?"

"Oh…" I saw that my bag of Tarot cards were poking out. "These are my Tarot cards… another kind a fortune telling."

"Can you show me how?" she asked exited but them her face faded into worry. "I mean…unless you're busy that fine I totally understand."

I looked at the candy shelves, honestly they really weren't dirty it was just something to do… one little tarot reading wouldn't hurt anything "Sure." I shrugged "I don't see why not."

"Cool!"

"Come on over here." I gestured for her to come stand next to me. She walked around the bar through the little door as I pulled my cloth-wrapped cards out of the purple drawstring bag.

"Why are they wrapped in that cloth?" she asked curiously

"The cloth is to protect the cards." I explained unwrapping the cards and laying out the cloth "tarot cards are sensitive, they absorb the energy you put into it. I've grown attached to my cards and I treat them with as much respect and care as I can." I began gently shuffling the cards. "What you do is you think of a question you have while you shuffle them."

"What kind of question? Like how many kids I'm going to have?"

"Well… not really… you ask something along the lines of what will happen if I… will I successfully… what is the likely outcome of… things like that. Although most people ask about their love life" I noticed maid cheeks turned a little pink but I decided not to ask. I stopped shuffling the cards and laid them out in a daily spread which is basically a plus sign. "Hmmm." I thought to myself studying the cards intently.

"What? What is it?" Mai asked peering over my shoulder.

"Well there's the moon." I pointed to the moon card that rested in the center of the plus. "It basically means feeling of uncertainty or illusionary situations." I looked over at Mai who looked compactly confused "It means things might not be like they seem."

"Oh"

"And then there's the high priestess which means mysteries and secrets." I puzzled grabbing my chin "It means a secret might be revealed that could be to my benefit."

"What do you think it means?" Mai asked the wonder evident in her voice.

"I don't know, I've had a situation where the person called me back and said they found out their great grandmother left them a house in Miami and their lawyer covered it up and lived in it himself." I explained then shrugged "I'll just keep an eye out." I looked over to another card "This is the two of pentacles which means a need to maintain balance."

"Well you have two jobs right?" Mai said "Maybe it's referring to you balancing that."

"It very well could be." I said impressed with her intuitiveness.

"What about this card?" Mai pointed to the Strength card "That one's really pretty."

"That's Strength." I said "It means using qualities like patience, diplomacy and courage will help me achieve my goals." I pointed to a different card "And the hermit here." I tapped a different card "basically means careful thought and with drawling from the world to find answers." I bit my lip... these cards were a bit confusing to me, there were a lot of major arcana's and a strange array of them to. "Here. Ill teach you how to read your own cards." I quickly stacked up my cards and folded them back up in the cloth neglecting to read the rest of the cards.

"Oh okay but…" she looked at the cards I was stacking away "Won't I need those?"

"It's safer to use a different deck of cards." I pulled out a red drawstring bag. "Sometimes people can accidentally put in some negative energy and they would have to be cleansed, I only use these cards for myself, but if I'm reading someone else I use these." I set the bag on the counter "But first…." I pulled out another little bag and retrieved a small crystal on the inside. "Hold out your hand."

Mai did as I asked and I set the crystal in her hand holding my own hands firmly in hers as I began reciting a short prayer.

_"May this crystal protect Mai as she opens herself to the universe and humbly requests guidance." _

"What's that going to do?"

"It will protect you from negative energy." I said releasing her hands. And showing her the crystal around my neck "I wear this to protect me."

"Wow…. It's so pretty." Her eyes sparkled in admiration.

"My mother gave it to me when I was 8." I smiled lightly "Okay so take the cards out of the bag and lay out the cloth." She did as I asked very gently respecting the cards to my approval and laid out the card.

"These are different from yours." She said

"Yes, this is a classic deck, I used Gilded cards" I explained

"Does it make a difference?" she asked

"Well no some people think certain decks work better than others but I think that's just a matter of who you are." I held my gilded deck close to my heart "I simply picked gilded because I think the pictures are lovely. And I find I like using them better hence, better readings."

"Oh…so if you like the pictures more it would work better?"

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged then focused on the task at hand. "Okay so just shuffle them like I did and ask them a question."

"Okay…" she shuffled the cards with a concentrated look on her face. Suddenly one of the cards fell out of the deck. "Oops." She reached for the card to put it back in the deck but I stopped her.

"Wait." I set a hand on her arm gently. "Sometimes cards pop out because the deck is trying to tell you something." I picked up the card and looked at it "The lovers." I read aloud showing her the card "This basically means relationships between people."

"W-why are there 3 people." she asked seeming a little nervous.

"Well some people say that means input from a third party… but other card decks sometimes only have two people so I can't say."

"I see…" Mai said through gritted teeth, her energy suddenly turning sour. Before I could ask her if something was the matter Naru called out to her

"Mai, go move the camera in the theatre to the left a little." Naru called out interrupting our conversation. She sighed audibly.

"I have to go…" she said "Thank you for showing me how to read tarot cards, and thank you for the book to, oh!" she pulled the crystal out of her pocket "Here's your crystal."

"Keep it." I waved "You might need it one day."

"Oh no I can't…" she shook her head "you've already given me a book."

"It would be a chore to cleanse it again, plus I know you will put it to good use." I smiled "Please keep it."

"Okay… thank you so much!" she beamed.

"Mai! Camera! Now!" Naru shouted

"Coming!" she shouted and scurried off.

I let out a quiet chuckle, entertained by their interaction. I grabbed the rag from under the bar and sighed "Sweet girl…" I said to myself as I began cleaning up

* * *

"Hey Toshi." Monk

"Hello Mr. Takigawa." I greeted not looking away from my work as I wiped down the counters.

"You can call me Monk you know." He said leaning on the counter. "That's what everyone else calls me."

"Alright I will." I said simply still not looking at him. Why is he over here? Doesn't he need to work?

"So I'm going on a coffee run…" he said in a weird way as if he were suggesting something

"There's a café not too far." I said looking out the front doors "Just cross the street and go left, it's called Cafe La Bean." I instructed

"Have you been there before?" he asked smiling

"Yes I have." I threw the rag in the dirty rag bucket and got a new one.

"Well what would you recommend?" he asked

"Um…" I thought for a moment thinking of everything I've had there "They have this… white chocolate mocha latte I like." I paused for a moment "But I always ask for extra cream and Carmel."

"Seems like you have a bit of a sweet tooth." He smiled.

"Yeah…I guess I do." I shrugged

"So do you wanna go with me?" he asked

"Go where?"

"To get Coffee." He chuckled "You must be getting a little bored just staying in here all day I thought you might like a little change of scenery."

"Oh…I-"

"She can't leave yet." Naru corrected "She needs to stay here to investigate properly."

"I guess I cant." I shrugged to him apologetically. That's a bit disappointing because I could use some fresh air

"Hey no problem." He gave a fake smile "Next time though alright?"

"Alright." I nodded and returned to work.

* * *

I did everything I possibly could at the bar. I think even I'm cleaner than I was when I entered it.

"I'm back." Monk called with a tray of coffee in one hand "That Café is really cool Toshi."

"It is isn't it." I said in a non-question tone "did you find it okay?"

"Yeah I did." He smiled "Any way I got you this." he handed me one of the drinks "It's that white chocolate mocha latte, you said you liked extra cream and a Carmel drizzle right?"

"Yes I did…" I gave the coffee a deep inhale "Thank you monk…" I suddenly remembered that these weren't the cheapest drink on the menu, and you had to pay extra for the cream and Carmel "here." I reached for my pocket for some money "How much was it?"

"It's on me." He shook his head refusing the money.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He smiled brightly "Next time I'll let you buy me a coffee." He winked and went to deliver the rest of the coffee to everyone. I smiled taking a sip of my coffee.

"Right down to the last detail…" I whispered to myself

* * *

**Let's make a deal, since the next chapter is all done, if you guys leave me a bunch of nice reviews telling me what you like about the story ill update it this week. can any of you guess what Toshi?**

**Since this chapter lacked action I gave you a little fluff. I hope you liked it **

**Thank you Emmie Echo, Dream realm3, anime lover and yuyukaushoobsesser, for all your reviews! I love you guys! You're the reason I keep writing! 3**


	5. Ch5: Running From Puddles

I may or may not have been driving myself insane. Walking the entire length of the theatre biting my thumbnail. I have no idea what was making me so anxious. Probably because tere was no work to do, I've done everything there is to possibly be done. I cleaned the bar, took stock, Re-stocked, orderd more stocked, organized files and swept. Naru told me I was forbidden from going upstairs, because it was being monitored and he didn't want me messing anything up.

I felt ridiculous but I couldn't force myself to sit down and relax. Yeah when I had no work to occupy myself with I get a bit fidgety but its never been to the point where I've gotten up and started pacing like a phyco.

"Toshi are you okay? "

"Hm?" I turned around to see Monk standing there looking concerned, looking over his shoulder I saw pretty much everyone looking straight at me except for lin who was watching the screens but I swear I saw Naru watching me out of the corner of his eye as if I was about to do something interesting.

"Toshi?"

"Yes I'm fine." I realized I spaced out a bit as I was noticing everyone staring at me.

"Well… everyonoes kind of worried… cause you've been pacing around looking nervous… and that seems a little out of character…"

"…do you think im possessed?" I asked seeing what he was imlying.

"Ah…yeah we mentioned it." He said sheepishly seeming like he felt he insulted me

"Well… im not." I said awkwardly a bit embarresed that my pacing had caused a small panic and I hadent even realized it "I just feel… anxious…"

"is it because the theatre is haunted?"

"Well…"

"Because don't worry, Naru knows what hes doing, and if anything happens I'm capable of protecting you." He said his chest puffing out obviously a bit proud of his skill.

"Its not that…" Monks shoulders slumped a bit seeming a little exasperated. "I just… I have nothing to occupy my time with."

"I see…" Monk looked in dee thought for a moment his brows furrowed I was about to leave asumming the conversation was over but then he perked "I know Mai told me you were a fortuneteller right? So how about you tell my fortune?"

"Umm… I guess I could…" I pressed my index finger gently on my lips in thought "But if you want a truly good reading I would recommend you go to my boss Mistress Safia, shes been doing longer than ive been alive and her skill out ranks mine by-"

"I'm sure your readings are really accurate to." Monk smiled at me "So Mai never told me what kind of fortuneteller you are?"

"Ive practiced Cartomancy and Palmisty for awhile now…" I said

"Palmistry is Reading the lines on your hand right?" I nodded "Well how about you teach me some things? And read my palm?"

"Okay…" I walked over the victorian style couch in the lobby and sat down, Monk sat down right next to me, close enough that our legs were touching. "Give me your dominat hand." he held his hand out toward me and I held it one hand and slowly fan my fingers over his palm feeling the texture. "Your hands are more rough and coarse which tells me your down to earth, and your more straightforward with things."

"You can tell that from the texture?" he raised his brows "I thought It was just reading the lines."

"Yes there's that but you can also tell a lot by other traits besides the lines." I adjusted my grip on his hands "For example consistency, people with firm hands are hard workers and need to keep themselves busey, people with softer hands work better if they are comfortable and try to do as less work as possible." I pressed my thumbs gently into his palm. "I'd say your hands are a little both so you may have a little of both of those things." I rested the back of his hand on mine and gently pressed back his fingers. "and you have rather flexible fingers so you can adapt to situations easily and quickly."

"I bet you have firmer hands." Monk said grasping my hands in his like I was before. "You were a bit fidgety there about not having any work to do." He pressed his thumbs into my palm "yep, your hands are firm."

"I'm not surprised." I smirked a little bit, happy he had paid attention.

"So what about the lines?" He flipped his palm back up "What can you tell me there?"

"Well there are three lines almost everyone has." I traced the line on his hand closest to his fingers "This is your heart line." I traced the line that fell closer to his wrist "This is your life line." Then lastly I traced the line that fell between the two I previously pointed out "And this is your head line."

"Okay." Monk nodded to show he was paying attention.

"Your head line tells me how you think, the life line tells me how much you enjoy life, and the heart line tells me about your emotions and love life." I explained as best I could

"Oh really?" Monk leaned in a bit closer, "So what can you tell me about my heart line?"

"Uh…actually I don't really remember much about the heart line." I rubbed the back of my neck in thought trying to think of something my mother or Mistress Safia told me about the heart line.

"Oh…" Monk said seeming dissaponted.

"But you have a deep life line so that means you enjoy life a lot." I said

"Well that's no understatement." He smiled "You've been pretty accurate so far."

"I haven't don't much palm reading recently… you could probably get a better reading from mistress safia." I let go of his hand and folded them in my lap. "I could give you her information if youd like?"

"Nah its fine, besides I think I prefer you to read my palm." He gave me a wide smile and a wink. Before I could ask him what that ment Naru Approached us.

"Mrs. Yamatashi, may I speak with you for a moment?" he dead panned

"Of course." I stood up and bowed to monk "Thank you for allowing me to read your palm."

"Hey anytime." He said smiling before I followed Naru as he walked towards the Tv's.

"Has something happened?" I asked concerned.

"No quite the opposite actually." Naru crossed his arms. "The theatre has been inactive for 2 days, we've concluded the spirit has been driven out."

"That was ... Rather quick." I commented. Not sure if I was feeling relived or a bit disappointed the investigation was over come to think of it I did notice a few less pieces of equipment lying around. In fact most of the base was packed up, I must have been so indulged with pacing and reading palms that I didn't notice. "Thank you, I appreciate your services." I bowed to him.

"Mai, go help pack up base, were heading out." Naru ordered her from across the room, she stood from the couch mumbleing mumbling something about being impolite.

"If you don't mind I'll be upstairs, I want to make sure everything's nice and clean for when my Gramma gets home." I explained

"Suit yourself." Naru said monotone in my opinion sounding a bit rude

"Hey, I picked up all those dice for you." Monk appeared once again carrying the box of dice that once spelled out a message from the spirit. "I thought you might want them back."

"Thank you Monk." I took the box of dice in my arms. "I appreciate that."

"It was no problem." He smiled "do you need anything else?" He asked smiling almost leaning over me.

"No. But thank you." He looked like he was going to say something else but I had already started towards the stairs. I had work to do and there was no time for chitchat. I had to call my boss and tell her the dice had been tampered by spirits and had to be properly cleansed AND since the ghost tore all of the paper boxes I would have to get more of those AND I would have to re-match All of them. Coming to my gamma's bedroom door which was left wide open I immediately saw the mess.

"Good god Gramma..." I sighed looking at all the clothes strewn all over the room and all of her trinkets and baubles crowding every flat surface available, video tapes, and DVDs stripped of their cases and stacked carelessly on the bedside table. I knew better than to touch any of gamma's knick knacks, but she shouldn't mind if I did laundry and put her DVDs back in their cases. Setting my box of dice down on her bed. My phone started buzzing in my pocket, I whipped it out and held it to my ear.

"This is Toshi Yamatashi." I spoke

"Toshi are you okay?"

"Hi mom." I greeted sighing "How are you?" you see my mom lives in the united states with her boyfriend so I don't see her a lot, she'll call occasionally to catch up or send me emails. But other times she'll call me because she had a 'motherly instinct'

"I'm fine but I'm worried about you did something happen?" she said urgently "I had a dream about you running away from puddles of water you looked really scared is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine." I assured her. "The theatre was haunted but it's taken care of."

"Haunted? Toshi do I need to come up there?" my mother is a Wiccan Priestess, growing up I would go with her to take care of unwanted entities and such, that's where I got my knowledge of the paranormal in the first place.

"No mom its gone now." I assured her "Listen, long distance calls are super expensive so Ill email you later okay?"

"…alright then but please Toshi be careful…I've got a weird feeling." She said awkwardly which made me feel guilty about hanging up, but I can't afford these long distance calls.

"I'll be fine mom, I love you."

"I love you to bye." I hung up the phone slipping it back into my pocket.

"We're leaving now." Mai's voice came from the doorway. I turned around to face her.

"Alright. Thank you again for your services." I nodded

"I'm supposed to give you this." Mai handed me a business card "in case you need anything else."

"Thanks." I stuck it in my back pocket

"Do you think you'll work with us again sometime?" She asked

"I'm sorry?" I asked not sure what she said.

"You know, work with us again, you were so helpful, and you seem really good at understanding the paranormal." She complimented

I stared at her for a long moment before looking down at my shoes. "I'm not a ghost hunter Mai, this isn't my profession." I explained perhaps a little too harshly "so no I don't think I'll be working with the SPR any time soon."

"But... But you warded off that spirit when it attacked you and you also figured out that that spirit that possessed masako couldn't stop singing." She argued

"I know Mai... I WAS a ghost hunter once with my mother but not anymore." I explained "ghost hunting isn't... A proper way to make a living." I said as politely as I could "I'm the co-manager of this theatre and I specialize fortunetelling equipment that's all."

"But-"

"Thank you Mai, but that's just not what I'm destined to do with my life." I gripped her shoulder "thank you all again for your hard work."

Mai looked at me shocked, I could tell she was frustrated with me.

"Mai! Let's go!" Monk yelled from downstairs

"You should go now, your friends are waiting." I turned away from her to start cleaning the bathroom.

"...bye Toshi..." She said as she left the room

"...bye Mai..." I whispered hardly audible before I got to work once more.

* * *

I sighed as I finished scrubbing out the tub, not that it really needed to be cleaned. I had decided to completely clean my gamma's room. Which I kept telling myself was because I had nothing else better to do. But really I knew I was cleaning obsessively because I was stressed.

"You're not a ghost hunter Toshi..." I whispered to myself "it's illogical."

(Ghost hunting is a good hobby Toshi but it's no way to make a living)

Sighing deeply, I put away the cleaning supplies and exiting the bathroom stepping over clothes before exiting the room.

...

...

...

...wait!

I ran back into the room looking at all the clothes with wide eyes. I KNOW I JUST picked up all these clothes and now there exactly where they were before, even the hula skirt had been carelessly tossed on the lamp just like before.

And what shocked me even more was the dice. Spelled out on the bed

_The show WILL go on_

A strong presence just like in the lounge hit me like a freight train, only this one was much Angier and MUCH more dangerous. The chandelier broke from the ceiling and crashed onto the bed scattering dice everywhere.

I turned on my heel and ran down stairs, to my duffle. A stair board slipped out from my foot, I tumbled down the unforgiving stairs landing with a thud. Disoriented for a moment I hardly noticed my gamma's dresser falling down the stairs ready to squish me between the wall and itself.

With a rush of adrenaline I leaped out of the way landing on my stomach just before the dresser crashed into the wall spilling out its contents. I leapt up ignoring the pains in my body and ran for my bag. The lights began to flicker as if to disorient my sight. But I let it stop me not.

Running to the snack bar snatching the bag I tore it open (literally) and grabbed my sage. Whipping my lighter out of my pocket I whipped it open. But before I could even get a flame A force knocked me to the ground, I felt pinned at my shoulders knocking the lighter out of my hand.

I saw a black figure hovering over me and before I could even gasp there was a grip on my neck squeezing tightly cutting off my windpipe. I gaped like a fish and struggled for air trying to choke out a spell, but it didn't work, just a weak squeaking sound, I clawed at my neck as if to try and remove the hands but I found nothing but air.

_Oh my god... I'm going to die..._

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you think is going to happen? Will Toshi be able to save herself? Or will she become victim to the spirits game? **

**If you wanna find out leave a review saying what your favorite part about the chapter was and why you'll find out sooner! More reviews= inspiration= an urge to write= FASTER UPDATES **

**Thank you XxsaphiresakuraxX, Don't walk in the rain storm, yuyuhakushoObsesser, and dream realm for the reviews! I really appreciate them! You're the reason I keep writing!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Ch6: Just Do It

_(You can fight this Toshi... You have what you need... You just need to pull it together...)_

…Mom?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Flashback**_

"_Mama!" young 7 year old Toshi screamed at the top of her lungs "Mama please help me!" Curled up in a ball on the floor covering her ears her eyes wound tightly shut as the windows and closet door violently slammed open and closed scaring the little girl on an incredible level. But the only door that wouldn't budge was the only one she wanted open was the one to her escape._

"_TOSHI!" her mom called out from the other side of the door, "TOSHI UNLOCK THE DOOR!"_

"_I- I can't!" she cried out tears slipping down her cheeks rapidly "I-It won't unlock! I can't get it open!" Suddenly her lamp scooted of her nightstand shattering into a million piece. Toshi screamed "MAMA PLEASE SAVE ME!"_

"_Toshi you need to listen to me!" her mom yelled back calmly "You need to ward off the spirit."_

"_I can't do it!" she screamed back frustrated "I-I… I can't!"_

"_Toshi listen to me!" my mom shouted "They are not alive Toshi! You have what you need to stop them you just need to pull it together!" her mom shouted "You don't need to be unafraid to you just need to do it!"_

"_B-But… I don't have my sage!"_

"_Use the spell Toshi! Just do it!" her mother was frantic now "Forget everything else and just do it!"_

_Toshi still sobbing uncovered her ears. "Just do it…" she crossed her legs "It's not alive…" she folded her hands in front of her "I can fight it…"_

""_If I am in the presence of evil_

_Let light surround my soul_

_Dispel the evil around me_

_Protect me from this evil aura_

_Banish the spirit that threatens this place_

_And let their sins see the light!"_

_And just like that, Toshi Yamatashi dispelled her first spirit._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

... I CAN fight this

Removing my hands from my neck the pressure increased tenfold but I had to push it aside, I reached for the lighter that had fallen to the side, almost out of my reach. Grabbing the sage and flicking the lighter and bringing it to the flame.

As soon as it started smoking I felt air rushing into my lungs. Gasping for air I ditched my duffle and ran out of the theatre. And into the street almost getting hit by a taxi. Like a deer in the headlights the taxi driver stared at me wide eyed and shaking as a very familiar passenger stepped out of the car

"Toshi?" He gasped

"Dad..." I sighed as I passed out. My mind and Body far to overwhelmed to remain conscious.

88888888888888888888

After I had awoken I found my dad had hauled me into the cab and had taken me to the hospital. He had told them I had been mugged and the creep got away, explaining my bruises and a sprained ankle from falling down the stairs and the bruises on my neck shaped like handprints.

My dad sat next to my hospital bed a hot coffee in hand as he looked out the window awkwardly.

"So... What happened?" He asked

"Gramma's theatre..." I started but didn't get to finish

"Yeah she told me it was haunted." He interrupted. Even though my parents are divorced and Chiyo isn't his mother, they still acted like family. I'm pretty sure my parents didn't hate each other they just realized they wanted different things, I know they still argued and stuff but they did everything they could to make me feel like we were still a family and not tear me between two parents.

"The spirit attacked me..." I explained "we thought that it was gone..."

"We?"

"Me and the SPR..." I explained "they're a team of ghost hunters we hired and we thought they drove out the spirit but they didn't."

"Did these people rip you off Toshi?" His voice rose "if they did I'm giving them a call, no one rips off my daughter then puts her life in danger." He growled

"No dad... I thought it was gone too I checked and I didn't..." I paused for a moment "feel... Anyone..."

"Oh... I see..." See the thing about my dad is that he really didn't get the paranormal thing, he was a lawyer he always sticks to logic and facts. I think he does believe there's SOMETHING out there, at least he has ever since he met my mom. He just doesn't get really involved with it. When I was a kid the whole 'feeling spirits' kinda scared him, mom was always the one to handle those things. Don't get me wrong he tried to help and remain calm but the whole paranormal thing really isn't his persona. "So... What's your plan?"

"I'm going back later to drive it out." I explained firmly.

"Whoa, Toshi slow down there! Look at what this thing did to you. You're in the ER!" He shouted

"It's too dangerous to let them stay dad, this thing isn't just going to go away. Imagine what they would do to a customer." I explained

"Then... I'll go with you." he said sounding as if he knew he was way over his head

"No dad, this thing is holding a grudge against our family specifically" I said "And you don't have experience dealing with this stuff, you could get really hurt."

"Then it's even more risky for you to go alone." He argued

"Dad I've got to go drive it out! Gramma can't lose the theatre, she lives there! It's HER home." I said firmly "I'm not letting a spirit take that away from her."

"Okay Toshi, I understand where you're coming from but I know deep down your smart enough to know that you can't do this alone." As soon as he said this I sighed

"What should I do? I'd ask mom to try but she's too far away." I asked my brows furrowed in frustration.

"...are the ghost people flukes? Or are they capable of helping you?" He asked

"I think their more than qualified." I said seriously

"I'll tell you what, I'll call this SPR and get them to go back and drive it out." He suggested

"That won't work..." I hung my head

"Oh I'll make it work Toshi, I'm a lawyer and if a scamming business is afraid of anything it's a good lawyer." He pointed at me assumingly

"That's not it..." I folded my hands in my lap "I really like those people."

"...okay?" Dad looked at me skeptically completely confused

"I really liked working with them dad, and if they come back it's just going to make me want to ghost hunt even more." I leaned back looking at the ceiling frustrated

"...then why don't you?"

"Dad you said yourself, ghost hunting is a good hobby it's not a profession." I looked at him pointedly crossing my arms "I'm an adult now I need to focus on my work."

"Toshi I didn't mean that you shouldn't do what you love to do, I just don't want you putting all your cards in something you may not be able to support yourself with." He explained

"I like my jobs dad, I like helping run the theatre and I like working for the Gypsy's chest."

"Like is a far stretch from love." He said "Toshi... I know you love ghost hunting, don't even argue because you know you do." He pointed at me "look, Toshi, you can ghost hunt and still keep your job at the Gypsy's chest and the Theatre But if you just keep denying what you love your gonna go crazy."

"I'm not going crazy." I deadpanned going to cross my arms but completely failing seeing as that I was really sore.

"Eventually you will."

"We'll dad do you _love_ your job." I gave him a pointed look raising a brow

"... It's got its ups and downs but I do like it." He shrugged nonchalantly

"See?" I said in a matter of fact manner "Not everyone is going to (love) their job."

"But I'm not just a lawyer." He argued "Do you know why I'm a lawyer?"

"...no."

"Because I wanted to something that I would be good at." My dad looked down at his coffee "so I could support myself and a family and then have some money leftover so I could do the one thing I really love to do." He looked up at me with bright eyes. "Rock climbing."

"Rock climbing?"

"Yeah, but how do you make a living off of rock climbing?" He chuckled "You see Toshi I work so I can do what I love to do."

"...I see." I thought for a long moment. "…fine ill request that I participate in the investigation…" Toshi looked up at her dad to see him smiling smugly "But it's not because I want to! It's because I want that thing out of the theatre as soon as possible and if I help it'll-"

"Yeah yeah whatever." My dad waved it of still smiling "But I'm serious about you not going alone okay? I don't wanna find out you went there by yourself."

"Okay... I'll call the SPR when it's not 1 am I think that would be kind of rude." I said

"Oh no Toshi I'm calling them now." He whipped out his phone. "Whether you like them or not Toshi you still got hurt because of their incompetence and that is not acceptable." He

"Dad THEY didn't attack me the spirit did." I explained

"Toshi. YOU, Hired them to take care of your problem, gave you the impression it was safe and then you got hurt. That. Is not. Okay."

"They didn't do it on purpose." I defended "I 'felt' it was gone to. We really thought it was gone."

"It Wasn't YOUR job to know, you paid them to drive it out, regardless of whether you can do it or not, THEY were the ones who should have taken care of it." Okay. He stumped me. I should have known better than to argue with a lawyer.

"Okay fine just..." I sighed audibly pinching the bridge of my nose "I'll call them back, okay? Right now, and I'll speak with them. It would be kinda immature of me to have my dad call for me, since I'm the client." I also didn't want it to seem like I hated them, I'm not mad at them and I didn't want to cause a lot of trouble for them.

"...your right." He handed me his phone "but I would also like to talk to them at some point." He said sternly.

"TOSHI!"

"Ms. Yamatashi please you need to get back in bed!"

"Oh stop I'm fine! Toshi!"

"Oh and by the way..." My dad started "I told Chiyo already"

"Toshi!" Gramma burst through the door in her hospital gown looking totally bewildered "oh that little snot got you to? I swear once I get my hands around a that ghosts neck I'm gonna-"

"Ms. Yamatashi please you have to cooperate with us!" A male nurse yelled from the hall.

"Oh can it buster I wanna see my granddaughter." She hobbled over to me and gripped my face "by god you look awful! When's the last time you slept?!"

"We have to sedate her!" I heard from the hall.

Oh boy...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After I got the whole sedation thing sorted out and dad convinced the doctors not to put gramma in psych I had called the SPR. I had clearly woken up Naru, I could tell he was not happy with being woken up so early. But as soon as I explained what happened, he and Lin came down to the hospital.

"I apologize for our incompetence." Naru bowed to me "we will immediately re- start this investigation and drive out this spirit for good."

"Yeah you better." My dad crossed his arms "otherwise you'll be looking at a lawsuit."

"Dad please." I attempted to calm him down.

"I'm sorry that your daughter was injured, we will pay for the medical expenses." Naru said calmly

He crossed his arms and glared at Naru. My dad truly was a scary man, he reached Lin's height if not a bit taller and had broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw that made him even scarier. You could probably imagine what it was like for me when I got into trouble as a kid "yeah you will" he growled

"Don't worry about it, my insurance will cover it." I immediately squeezed my dad's Arm in order to silence what he was about to say.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice came from the door "I'm looking for Toshi Yamatashi?" I peeked around my dad to see Mai standing there.

"Mai?" My brows shot up in shock "what are you doing here? Don't you have school in the morning?"

"I heard what happened and I came as fast as I could" she said sweetly "I left a message for the school saying I'll need some more time off. Are you okay?"

"I'll live." I was so touched to see Mai had come to visit, even though our last encounter WASENT the most polite thing of me she was still worried for me said pulling up my scarf to hide the ice pack soothing the pain of my bruised neck. "Hey dad, can you go talk with gramma? I think we need to discuss the paranormal." I explained and he gave me a reassuring smile. "Alright." Shooting one last glare at Naru he left.

"I apologize, he's very protective of me." I apologized to Naru

"No he's right, we put you in danger and for that I apologize on behalf of the SPR." Naru bowed to me, I could tell that he was mentally kicking himself over it.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." I nodded

"If you don't mind, we do need to ask you some questions." He said.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Do you want some tea or anything?" Mai said concern clearly I'm her eyes

"No thank you." I smiled lightly at her compassionate nature "it's hard to swallow."

"Why? Do you have a sore throat?" Mai asked innocently.

"Umm... No..." upon realizing my little slip I did my best to cover up the fact I had injuries.

Naru's eyes suddenly darted down to my neck, he must have noticed something strange. I guess one thin scarf hiding a bulking ice pack wasn't the best cover up. I'd probably end up telling them anyway "Why is there an Ice pack around your throat?" Naru asked showing no concern in his voice what so ever. He sounded more…like a cop interrogating a criminal but with less anger.

"…" honestly it still freaked me out to even think about what happened let alone talk about it. So instead I removed my scarf flinching at the aches my body still had from falling down the stairs, and peeling away the now damp ice pack revealed my neck.

"Oh my gosh." Mai cried out quietly. And it was a cry worthy sight to. The bruises were a dark angry purple shaped like handprints showing how much pressure was used on my neck, it even hurt to speak a little bit making me talk a bit quieter than usual.

"Ms. Yamatashi, if you could tell us what happened it would be most helpful." Naru stated before Mai could fawn over my injuries any more.

"Yeah... I was-" I explained to them how the clothes had moved, the chandelier how I fell down the stairs and was almost crushed by a dresser, and how it strangled me and how I burned the sage. I tried to hide the fact that it still was difficult to talk about the best I could, keeping my voice even, squeezing y hands together to keep them from shaking.

"That must have been scary..." Mai whispered. Placing her hands atop mine which I was currently ringing out. I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding.

"This spirit clearly has a grudge." Naru noted "we will set up base immediately and start the investigation this afternoon." Naru paused for a moment. "I understand if you wish not to join us, but I must tell you if you aren't present it might alter the results of the investigation."

"I'll come." I said soundly "under one condition." I looked at him pointed "you will let me participate in the investigation."

"Huh?" Mai said confused

"Mrs. Yamatashi..." Nauru sighed seeming a bit frustrated. "It could be very dangerous for you on this investigation... I would ask you to just be present..."

"I understand your logic Mr. Shibuya." I nodded respectfully "But I can assure you I was aware of the danger in the theatre when my grandmother was attacked to such a level that hospitalization was needed." I said a bit harshly, but I was a but offended that he would think I was that stupid, but if my statement was offensive to him he sure didn't show it, he simply nodded in such a way that I didn't know how to take so I just continued "I can assure you that I won't be of any nuisance to you, my primary goal is to drive this spirit out of my grandmother's home, just as yours is.

Naru gave me a long pause before answering "Fine... But please understand if you are to work alongside us you have to follow our protocol."

"I understand." I nodded not letting the instinctive smile creep up my cheeks.

"Good. Now if you'll please excuse us, we need to go set up base immediately." Naru and Lin bowed and exited. But Mai stayed taking the seat my dad previously occupied.

"Hey…" I said to her awkwardly. Not sure why she wasn't following Lin and Naru.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Toshi…" She said obviously upset "…it must have been so scary…"

"It was… but the paranormal is scary whether your experienced or not." I looked at my hands "I'm just grateful I had the means to defend myself."

"I just…" she buried her face in her hands "When I heard you were in the hospital I thought you were dying…" she said through a tear stained voice "I can't imagine how horrible it would be if…if-"

"I wouldn't have gone in the theatre if I wasn't fully aware of what this spirit might me capable of." I said quietly "I'm no armature when it comes to ghost hunting and if I was I doubt I would have let myself be in that theatre otherwise."

"…how are you so calm?" Mai asked "From the moment I met you you've been calm, even when the spirit attacked you the first time you let it go so easily…and now your acting like nothing happened."

"…I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess there's no point in me panicking right now… I'm in a hospital it's relatively safe." Mai looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You're just so brave…" Mai said quietly. "I can't imagine what you went through, I would be so scared."

"I…I was scared…" I admitted looking at my feet propped up on a pillow at the end of the bed. "I…I've never been in a situation that bad before…I was petrified"

"How…did you pull yourself together?" Mai asked carefully "I mean… you said you warded it off…how you… do it?"

"I just… did it." I explained looking at her once again "one of the first times I had to thwart a spirit my mom told me to just do it... it's not the situation that kills you it's the panic."

"Wow… that's-"

"Excuse me young miss?" suddenly a nurse came in with a cart continuing some clean syringes and medicines. "I have to give Miss Yamatashi her morphine. I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment."

"Mai you should go home." I commented gently.

"But you-"

"My father is here so I won't be alone. Its late and you need to rest for school." I reasoned with her.

"Okay…" she sighed getting up moving the chair out of the nurse's way "Feel better Toshi." She began to leave. I wanted to say something to her but the words got caught in my throat on the way out.

"M-mai *cough cough*" I called to her and she turned to face me "th-thank you for…visiting." I said awkwardly as I felt my cheeks burning red "I… I appreciate it."

"Your welcome Toshi, please get better okay?" she smiled sweetly before leaving for real this time. I smiled very softly to myself, she has such a bright spirit.

"So we only have these needles left and their pretty thick but that's okay! You're a tough one right? Haha!" My eyebrow twitched. I can handle some nasty spirits but needles…not so much.

"Dad?..." I rasped out before falling into a fit of coughing once more

…..

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'm so sorry, my seinor year just ended and let me tell you it was A BITCH. Seriously screw seinor papers and homework in general.**

**A big Thank you to **

**Insanity runs through my vains, eAmmyChey3X, shika93, SnowK, Emmie-Echo, ichigo1508, MysticalNyla, Vixen of mischief, AnnieMouse, YuYuHakushoObsesser, DreamRealm3 AND ANYNONE I MAY have forgotton!**

**It you guys that keep my stories going and im sorry I cant update as much as I want to, but please drop a review and tell me what you think is going on?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
